<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find Something You Like by ekayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720699">Find Something You Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla'>ekayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben knows what's up, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, IKEA Furniture, IKEA ice cream is the best, Prompt Fill, ben sure found something he liked, but not what you think, playing around in IKEA, rey is in the closet, she comes out of the closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Andi, based on this prompt~~ </p><p>"Rey is playing hide and seek in IKEA with Rose and Finn. She hides in a wardrobe. Ben is in need of new furniture. He finds a lot more than ample suit space when a freckley brunette nearly gives him a heart attack jumping out of one of the shop floor examples."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find Something You Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/gifts">bazaroff</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose and Rey sat in their living room of the apartment they’d shared for the last couple of years, each on a different piece of furniture; Rose on the worn sofa and Rey taking the big blue chair. They’re each on their phones in silence with a candle burning softly on the coffee table. Rose let out a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so bored. Isn’t summer supposed to be fun and full of things to do? We’ve been sitting here all morning.” She throws her phone on the pillow next to her, then remembering where she bought it from. “Ooo, Rey I have an idea!” When Rey didn’t reply right away, she picked up the pillow and threw it at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey glared at her. “What the hell, Rose?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged at her response, before continuing in her excitement of her idea. “Anyways, we should play hide and seek in IKEA!” The store was only a couple blocks away from their apartment, and the girls frequently would go there with their coffees just to wander around and dream of how they would decorate their own homes one day, when they had the money. They hardly ever bought anything, unless it was on sale, like the couch pillows. Until they were more settled in their careers and making more money, thrift stores would do for any home decor or furniture they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked at her like she’d just discovered that chocolate grew on trees, eyes wide with delight. “Rose, you’re a genius.” Rose nonchalantly flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. “I’ll text Finn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour and one Starbucks run later, Rey, Rose and Finn arrived at IKEA, ready to play. They played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would seek first, and it ended up being Rose. They made their way into the showroom and Rose stayed at the beginning and began to count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey and Finn knew they had to be quick but stealthy. They couldn’t risk one of the workers finding out what they were doing and kicking them out of the store. Luckily, the showroom was fairly crowded, and it helped that today was a Saturday and most people were off work and out shopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn wandered off first, leaving Rey to figure out where she wanted to hide. She walked through the various kitchens and bathrooms, and before long she found herself in the area displaying bedrooms and closets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the furnishings were a dark wood, almost black. The bed was probably the largest bed Rey had ever seen, and it was covered in a dark grey duvet cover with matching shams. The only pop of color in the room was the accent pillows on the bed, and they were a deep blue. A mirror towered over her in the corner of the space, next to a nightstand where a simple silver lamp and a fake plant sat. The room overall had a feeling of simplicity meeting complexity, like it was more than the sum of its parts. Rey took a few precious seconds to marvel at the design of the room, before deciding her hiding spot; the tall spacious wardrobe set against one of the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ben arrived at IKEA that afternoon, he hadn’t put much thought as to what he was going to buy. He knew he needed more furniture for his new house, but honestly he was a bit overwhelmed with decorating it. That’s why he picked IKEA; they were one of the only stores that had entire rooms completely decorated and made it extremely easy to pick things out that would look nice together. Or, at least he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would be easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought along his friend Armie to help him pick some things out, and as they walked around the showroom, he became more and more thankful Armie was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about this for the kitchen?” Armie opened a cabinet revealing drawers that rolled out. “It’s a really great way to use the space, in my opinion. You could do this to the pantry.” Ben shrugged. “Dude, you gotta help me out, give me some of those Ben Solo opinions that you’re paid so well to have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was a columnist in the Daily Times, writing reviews for whatever his boss told him to write about. He didn’t enjoy the job, but it made a lot of money and he was good at it. “I don’t know, it’s nice, I guess.” Armie quickly saw that this was going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same thing happened in every room; Armie would point out something they could use for the house, and Ben would have little to no opinion about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I just pick out everything for you?” He sat down on a couch in the fake living room they were in, exasperated by his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe. I’m sorry, I just didn’t think buying a house would be this stressful. I can’t think of anything I want in it.” He glanced around, unhappy with the white end tables and light pink rug. “Would it help if I said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> do not want anything in here?” Armie noticed the blush colored couch he was sitting on and the yellow accented pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God yes, this room should be burned.” Immediately, he stood up. “While we are here, I’m going to go look at some tile for my bathroom, I think we are getting close to that section. And you, Ben Solo,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “need to find at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing you like from here. I’ll be back in a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie left, and Ben continued to wander around the store. He made his way into a bedroom, one very different from the living room he was in before. It had dark walls and dark furniture. Ben tried to focus on the overall look of the room, and then individual pieces from it. He liked the blue pillows on the bed, and the wardrobe. He imagined it being in his own room at his house. He had a lot of suits, he wore one practically every day to work, and he wondered if the size of the wardrobe would fit them inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had been in the wardrobe for probably ten minutes now, and she was getting hot. Initially, she thought this would be the perfect hiding spot, and to an extent maybe it was; too perfect. Rose needed to hurry up and find her. Just as she was about to crack the door open for some air, she heard someone walk into the room. She hoped it was Rose, and then she had a great idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the person got closer to the wardrobe, Rey threw open the door and shouted “Boo!”  as she leaped towards who she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Rose, only to find herself in the arms of a man. A large, dark haired, muscular man. He fell back onto the bed with a huff and she toppled on top of him. Neither said a thing for a moment, probably too shocked at what just happened. His hands were on her waist and hers on his biceps. She tried unsuccessfully to not think about how strong he probably was or how his V-neck looked a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> too tight for his chest, how nice it felt to have his hands around her small body. Suddenly, she found herself shuffling off of him, cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry-” Rey brushed her hands down her light green t-shirt, as if she were straightening out invisible wrinkles. “I thought you were someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man furrowed his brows, unsure of what to make of this freckled brunette standing before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey felt like she needed to continue explaining. Either that, or she was just nervous and the words kept falling out. She wasn’t sure which one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, I was hiding from my friend Rose. We were bored today and decided to come here to play hide and seek, and I got tired of waiting for her, but then I thought you were her,” Rey glanced around, “but she’s this short dark haired Asian-American girl, and you’re, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I don’t really know why I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Really.” The man finally spoke, his voice rich and warm. Something in it calmed Rey and she took a breath. “I’m just glad I didn’t have a heart attack, you scared the shit out of me.” He smiled, and Rey felt a warmth rising in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about that.” She brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle a laugh before holding it out to him. “I’m Rey, by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand in his, shaking it firmly. “Ben.” He held onto her for a second, softening his grip. Then, he pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you have a habit of hiding inside wardrobes and jumping out at complete strangers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “I can’t say that I do, but it was rather enjoyable today. Were you wanting to look inside? It’s really nice and actually pretty spacious, though I don’t recommend hiding in it for long periods of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben let the smile take over his face, not even trying to hide how big it was. “I’m okay.” He thought for a moment. “Would you want to go get some ice cream? I heard IKEA’s is actually really good. My treat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be the one treating you, after I scared you shitless?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben held a hand up. “You make a fair point. However we get the ice cream is fine by me, so long as it’s with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the blush rise to her face just as they were interrupted by their friends. A red haired man walked up at the same time as Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, your hiding spot is terrible,” Rose said, before noticing Ben. “Oh, who’s this?” She raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, did you find anything you liked?” Armie walked up, but then stopped when he spotted Rose. The look on his face changed to more of a gape. Clearly, Armie found something </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose caught him staring and gave him a once-over. “Can I help you?” she said with a bit of edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Ben intervened. “Hi, you must be Rose. I’m Ben, and this is Armie.” Ben punched him on his shoulder and Armie started functioning again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi. Armitage, Armie for short. What a lovely name, Rose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the corners of her lips lifted. “Nice to meet you.” She turned to Rey. “What happened to hiding? Surely you had a better spot than behind this tall oak tree of a man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t help but chuckle. “We were just about to go get ice cream, do you and Armie want to join? We can tell you all about what happened. I really did have a great hiding spot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged, trying to hide her excitement. “Sure, why not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them started walking off towards the food court, but just as they got to the end of the showroom, Rey and Rose stopped turning to each other as if they could read the other’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FINN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Inside the cabinet under one of the sinks in the kitchen area, Finn sat there, legs cramping from being in that position for so long. It’d already been about thirty minutes now, and he was starting to get worried that Rose wouldn’t be able to find him. He almost peaked out, but he stopped himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, she’ll be here soon, I’m totally gonna win. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grinned, hoping to add “Hide-and-Seek Champion” to his list of accomplishments. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, Andi!! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Check out my other fics and follow me on twitter (@blarkefart)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>